opencityfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma's thoughts
Though I strongly dislike Open City by Teju Cole -- primarily because Julius is an overconfident, despicable person -- there is one aspect of the novel that almost redeems the entire book. Throughout the novel, Julius is concerned strictly with the struggling of his people, fellow Africans. He recognizes and sympathizes with their suffering, however, he does not acknowledge or care of the strifes of other ethnicities and races. Although he claims that in his practice of psychiatry he must address the feelings and struggles of others constantly, this is concern is not genuine. He listens to people’s problems only to earn money. His insincerity towards his patients is evident when he shares notes about his patients to a few friends in the park. In one instance Julius wrote: “The patient is as crazy as sack full of ferrets” another example of his diagnosis of a patient is: “Just plain nuts” (202). The vulgar and vague language Julius uses in his professional diagnoses imply his ingenious and insincere regard for his patients’ emotions. His limited perspective and lack of consideration for others are described as dangerous from a wise, old woman: Dr. Maillotte. She indicates that feeling alone in one’s suffering leads to resentment and says: “Having such a degree of resentment is a recipe for trouble” (143). Dr. Maillotte implies that a self-centered focus on one’s struggles is dangerous because that type of mindset funnels resentment which can haunt others. Dr. Maillotte’s words ring true when Moji Kasali reveals the truth and a dark product of Julius’ selfishishness. When Moji informs the readers that Julius raped her, his real identity is finally uncovered, and this is my favorite part of the book; readers have a just reason to loathe him. The rape left Moji with a permanent “stain or a scar” on her life, whereas Julius seemed to have “forgotten her” (244). Moji was tormented by this assault and created a life fulfilled in “extended agonies,” yet Julius could not care less (244). His lack of regard for the consequences of his actions is simply disturbing. What is even further repulsive than Julius shrugging off his criminal offense -- rape -- and then proceeding to forget about it, is how he flatters himself when he reunites with Moji in a grocery store the day after Julius returns from Brussels. He selfishly and inaccurately assumes that he “had been the unwitting target of a schoolgirl crush” (158). This gravely miscalculated confidence is twisted. In reality, Julius probably had a crush on Moji eighteen years ago and that is why he raped her. His automatic assumption that everyone is overflowing with affection for him is frustratingly incorrect and speaks volumes on his absolutely appalling personality. The revelation of Julius as a rapist is my favorite page and a half in the book because Julius’ true character is finally exposed. He is a pretentious, apathetic, self-centered man, and thanks to Moji’s facts, not even Julius can deny this. He scarred and haunts Moji’s life and, for this reason, he deserves to be punished with total isolation and antipathy.